My Doctor
by Faye Silo
Summary: Long and Short one-shots about the Doctor and Rose. TenxRose, TentooxRose, NinexRose. Smut, romance, angst.
1. Wedding

**RIGHT. So, this is my first Doctor Who story. I don't know much about the eleventh Doctor, but I tried writing this from his point of view anyways. So, first I'll tell you about this story. It's going to be mostly a series of one shots, maybe a few chapter fics. I am into prompts and suggestions. Next, about this chapter. I feel like the Doctor would wonder often about how him and Rose were doing back in the alternate universe. So, this chapter is about him deciding to take that leap and visit. A little bit about finally being able to let go.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who, or the characters within. I do however own this story and any additional characters added in for story purposes. **

**The songs that I used are Frank Sinatras' _The way you look tonight _and John Mayers' _Dreaming with a broken heart._**

* * *

The doctor felt heavy as he woke, his two hearts aching as he rolled out of bed and onto his knees. He'd dreamed of Rose and he felt himself having trouble breathing as he looked for her. He knew he wouldn't find her there though, it was impossible, she was gone.

He rose to his feet with a shaky breath; he couldn't spend forever in his room. Besides, today was the day he could finally cross the rift and see her and his other self. See how they were doing and make sure they were okay.

He quickly pulled on his suit, hand sliding through his hair to make it somewhat presentable as he rushed to the console room, "Alright my beautiful TARDIS, today is the day."

The ship hummed with a mixture of worry and excitement, a noise meant for the doctor.

"Don't worry old girl. We're just going to pop in and out. Just checking up, no interference. I'll be fine."

With that they were off, the TARDIS dropping him off a block away from where he would finally see her for the first time in years.

He tugged on his tweed jacket, pulling the door of the TARDIS open at the same time, "Right now, where are we?"

His green eyes locked onto the location the ship had given him, a little hole in the wall place that was apparently used to host events.

The doctor took a deep breath, his feet moving him quickly to the location as his hearts beat in a rapid cacophony. He found himself coming to an abrupt halt in front of the doors as he took a deep breath, it was now or never and he hadn't much time to waste. So, he took the dive, his hand shooting out to pull open one of the double doors.

He was met with Frank Sinatra's 'The way you look tonight' and a group of people gathered around as a couple twirled around the room.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust and take in the sight of the room. It was obviously a wedding, what with the wedding cake and dress code. His eyes flitted back to the couple, settling finally on the grooms face and finding his own, albeit a past version. He felt his hearts thud painfully in his chest as he waited for him to spin the girl in white around.

And there she was, his beautiful Rose. Her white gown was nothing short of perfection on her beautiful body, framing the curves at her waist like he had once been able to do with his hands. He felt himself swallow as he stepped closer. It's not as if she would recognize this face. Maybe he could ask her to dance, it wouldn't hurt, right?

He waited until the song ended and began to roll into another, everyone else beginning to dance after they were done clapping and cheering excitedly. The doctor approached her a little stiffly, the other him not even noticing as he approached. His lips were moving softly against Rose's ear, an elated smile on his face as his left arm cradled her against him.

"Could I have this dance?"

The two looked a little startled, though he hardly noticed or cared when her beautiful eyes met his for what felt like the first time in forever.

She hesitantly pulled away from her doctor, whispering a 'be right back' as her hand took his proffered one with a little hesitancy.

He pulled her to himself carefully, swaying as the music played in the background. Though, what song he would never be able to tell, his eyes were too focused on her face, "I'm sorry, I must be confusing you."

Her brow knitted together in a thoughtful way, before rising in wonder, "D-doctor?"

He smiled bashfully, "I was hoping you wouldn't be able to tell, but I guess that was a little silly of me."

They had stopped dancing her hands framing his face in wonder as tears prickled at the corners of her eyes, "My doctor?"

"Oh, Rose." He was pulled into a tight hug, her frame shaking from the sobs that racked her body.

"You can't cry, this is your day and you should be happy. He'd kill me if he saw you crying."

He watched as she slightly pushed away from him, a smile on her face, "It's been awhile, Doctor."

"It has, hasn't it." His eyes rose for a moment to find the past him dancing with Jackie, the woman laughing loudly at something he had said to her.

Rose's head turned to follow his gaze, "You two have gotten along famously since the proposal."

"Ah, have we? I could hardly tell." He felt her nudge him in the side.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Doctor? Is there danger?" Her face was a mask of worry as her eyes met his.

"Oh, no! No, my dear miss Tyler- It is still Tyler, isn't it?"

Rose smiled brightly, "Oh, no, you have a real name here, Doctor. John Smith, Pete arranged it all for you. So, it's Rose Smith now."

He felt his hearts beat quickly in his chest.

"Are you alright, Doctor? Have you been happy?"

He met her eyes sadly, "It's been nothing short of a marvelous adventure."

"I can tell when you're lying to me, no matter the face. It's in your eyes, it always has been."

He cringed slightly, "Ah, well, yes. It's just comforting to be able to see that, in some way, we have a life together."

Rose smiled sadly, "Domestics suits you quite well, Doctor."

The Doctor smiled and opened his mouth to say something more when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see the other him smirking, a brow quirked, "I figured you wouldn't be able to resist. You know, one in the same you and I."

He released Rose, "Time Lord senses tingling, are they? Well, you know. I had to get in one last good-bye, make sure you were treating her well."

"A new, new, new Doctor coming to say, a last, last goodbye? Fitting." The old doctor, John smith, laughed as he wrapped his arm around Rose and pulling her to his side, "Well, nothing to worry you're pretty little face about. Shame, still not Ginger? Always wanted to be ginger."

"Well, _Mr. Smith_, we can't always get what we want," The Doctor tucked his hands into his pockets as he took a step forward, planting a quick kiss on Roses' pretty pink mouth, "But every now and again things do work in our favor."

John Smith raised his eyebrows in a mix of amusement and indignation, "Hey now."

The doctor laughed, "Right, well, must be off. Parallel universe to save and all." He rocked on his heels for a moment before taking one of his hands out and offering it towards the old him.

"Treat her well."

John took his hand firmly, "We are."

He backed away from them, his eyes never leaving Roses', "You were brilliant, Rose Tyler"

"No, Doctor, _we_ were Brilliant." She squeezed the hand of her husband, a beautiful tongue-in-teeth smile on her face.

He smiled broadly before turning and making his way into a new life.

* * *

**Please, Read and Review! Much thanks, xoxoxoxo**


	2. Heated

**Just a minor warning that the latter half of this chapter is all smut. That way no one gets in to deep and then gets mad. I'm pretty rubbish at sex scenes, but I tried my hardest. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who.**

* * *

It had never crossed his mind that the other Doctor might make an appearance in their world. He should have known though, they were one in the same. He should have known because, if given the chance, he would have done the same.

He had been wrapped up in her when the man appeared, all tweed and Bow ties and that red Fez of his, and whisked his Wife out of his arms

She was beautiful. Her dress had an empire waist that clung to her body until it reached her thighs at which point it trumpeted out and flowed into a long, glorious train of lace and tulle. Her cap sleeves accentuated her arms beautifully, making them more slim and toned. The ivory colored lace of the dress made her look delicate and fragile, but he knew she was anything but as he watched her eyes light up with delight upon realizing who exactly she was dancing with.

Her dress shimmered as she clung to the other Doctor and, while he knew he should be jealous, all he could do was stand in awe of her beauty. She could have rivaled the women of Gallifrey in all their incarnations. Her blonde hair, curled to perfection, shined brightly in the dim lights of the room, but her smile shined even brighter.

"Look at you! What kind of bride leaves 'er new 'usband all alone?" the Doctor whipped his head around to find Jackie, a bright smile on her round face.

"Well, if it isn't the mother of the bride." He pulled at his earlobe nervously, his eyes glancing back at his Rose and the doctor before coming back around to his mother-in-law again. "You know what? Would you care to dance?" he bowed, holding his hand out.

"Well, isn't this just a day!" She lightly laid her hand in his and he pulled her along, swaying her to the beat of the band.

"You know, Jackie, I have learned a thing or two in my long years," he dipped her quickly, "and dancing was one of them!"

Jackie laughed boisterously as the Doctor pulled her back up, and he could almost feel those eyes on him. Those timeless, ageless eyes.

"Now, if you'll excuse me." He kissed her hand lightly before meandering his way over to Rose.

He tapped the man on the shoulder lightly, quickly ending the conversation he was having, "I figured you wouldn't be able to resist, one in the same you and I."

John watched as a smile spread across the Doctors' young face, "Time Lord senses tingling, are they? Well, you know. I had to get in one last good-bye, make sure you were treating her well."

"A new, new, new Doctor coming to say, a last, last goodbye? Fitting." he laughed as he wrapped his arm around Rose, pulling her to his side, "Well, nothing to worry you're pretty little face about." He hissed a little, cringing at the Doctor, "Shame, still not Ginger? Always wanted to be ginger."

"Well, _Mr. Smith_, we can't always get what we want," he watched as The Doctor tucked his hands into his pockets and took a step forward, planting a quick kiss on Roses' pretty pink mouth, "But every now and again things do work in our favor."

John Smith raised his eyebrows in a mix of amusement and indignation, "Hey now."

The doctor laughed, "Right, well, must be off. Parallel universe to save and all."

He stared as the man rocked back and forth on his heels before pulling a hand from his pockets and offering it up to him.

"Treat her well."

John took his hand firmly, "We are."

He backed away from them, his haunting green eyes never leaving Roses', "You were brilliant, Rose Tyler"

"No, Doctor, _we_ were Brilliant." He felt electricity surge through his body as she squeezed his hand, a beautiful tongue-in-teeth smile on her face while she stared at the other doctor.

Then the other Doctor was gone, leaving him and Rose to continue as if nothing had happened.

He turned and pulled his wife close, his free hand taking her own and leading them as they danced.

"So, Mrs. Smith, quite an eventful evening, no?" he pulled away, still swaying, to see her brilliant smile.

"Of course, Mr. Smith."

He stopped dancing, the smile faltering on his face as he pulled her closer, wrapping her up in his arms as he kissed her. Her mouth molded against his, a perfect pair. He could kiss her forever, but pulled away when he started hearing whistles and when someone told them to 'get a room'.

"What was that for, Doctor?" he stared into her dark eyes, a question lying within them that she had not spoken.

"The Doctor – the real Doctor, do you ever miss him?"

Rose appeared startled, pulling away from him further so she could get a better look at his eyes, "I don't know that Doctor. You're just as real as he is, even with only one heart. YOU are my Doctor."

He watched as tears gathered on her lashes and dribbled down her cheeks, his own eyes prickling as he pulled her close, his mouth crashing with hers in a heated, loving kiss.

Her hands had gathered in his hair, her nails scraping his scalp. He pulled away as the kiss began to feel borderline inappropriate for public.

"Maybe we should head home; we have an early flight to catch anyways." Rose's voice was breathless as she unwound her hands from his hair and let them slide down his neck to his chest.

He nodded his head in agreement as he unwound from her, his hands wrapping around her own and laying light kisses on the backs of each before walking over to the stage. He interrupted the band with a quick apology, his hands taking hold of the microphone as he cleared his throat, "Excuse me, hi, yes, sorry."

Everyone's heads turned to look at him, voices quieting to see what the groom had to say, "My darling, beautiful wife, Rose and I, would like to thank everyone for coming to our small wedding-" a small cheer interrupted him and he laughed before continuing, "We would like to thank you and let you know that we are going to take our leave and go home."

The crowd booed, smiles on their face while doing so. The Doctor laughed again, "Hey, now! Don't be like that, we have an early flight tomorrow morning that we are refusing to be late for."

He heard Jackie laugh, "Early flight! More like going home to consummate your marriage with my daughter, you are!"

The Doctor felt a heavy blush cover his face, "Now, now Jackie! What kind of man do you take me for."

Everyone laughed loudly before quieting again, all eyes back on their Doctor, "The room is still paid up for another hour, so feel free to continue drinking at the open bar and enjoying the wonderful band that my lovely wife, Rose _Smith_, managed to convince to play at our wedding."

He bowed to the band before taking leave of the stage and immediately finding his way to Rose, a soft smile on her face as she held her hand out and let one, beautiful word tumble past her lips, "Run?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It didn't take them more than thirty minutes to reach their two story flat, their mouths heatedly crashing into each other again and again as he carried her through the door. She was gasping for air and sending shivers down his spine as she laid open mouth kisses along his jaw and neck, her tongue lavishing him every so often.

"Oh, Rose. Rose, Rose, Rose." It was a short trip up the stairs and quick right before he found himself in their bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, her hair fanning around her in the golden halo, her dress floating about her body in a ghostly way.

"God, you're beautiful."

A smile curved on her mouth as she sat up, "Would you like to help me undress, _my Doctor_."

He shivered as she purred his name, his eyes rolling back as she stood up and turned around to expose her back to him.

His fingers lightly shook as he undid the silky buttons of her dress, he wanted tonight to be perfect. He felt his mouth go dry as she slid her arms out of the sleeves and let the gown pool around her ankles.

Suddenly she was bare before him, standing there in nothing save for a light pink pair of cheeky knickers. He traced his fingers lightly down her spine, moving in closer so he could trail kisses along her neck and should blades. Her head lolled back on his shoulder, her ample breasts bouncing.

"Oh, Doctor." He snapped, losing his restraint as he spun her around and smashed his mouth against her own. Her wiry hands wound through his perfect hair and tugged harshly. He hissed against her perfect lips.

"Fuck." The Doctor pulled her down on to the bed with him, his mouth immediately finding its way to one of her pert breasts, "You're so perfect."

He preened as she arched her back, pushing her breast further into his mouth and letting a moan tumble past her beautiful lips. His hands glided down her sides, thinking of creative ways to get her to elicit that noise once again. When they found her thighs he guided them inward, brushing her heated sex lightly.

Then there it was again, that beautiful, wonderful noise. He ran his thumb along her core, moisture following in its wake. The Doctors' middle finger hooked the side of her panties, dragging them down as his nail scraped her thigh lightly.

"That's enough teasing, Doctor." Rose quickly pulled off her knickers for him before swiftly helping him undress. His suit jacket found a new home with his shirt on the floor, the rest of his cloths joining them both not moments later.

And there they were, both naked and breathing heavily. She sat on top of him, his erection tucked between them as they just stared at each other, whisky and brown locked together as she ground herself against him.

He threw his head back in a loud moan, his wife taking that moment to mount her attack, her mouth kissing and sucking the length of his neck heatedly, her hips swiveling against him as she moaned in just the way she knew he loved most.

The Doctor flipped them quickly, not comfortable with the lack of control he was feeling, "My turn." He kissed down her neck, His tongue darting out to lick at bits of her skin here and there. He worked his way down her body, placing kisses everywhere while doing so. He smirked as she brought her knees up and opened her legs wider almost absent mindedly. Then he just stopped, his eyes slowly taking her in.

She was splayed out before him like an angel all pink and yellow and beautiful. His eyes met hers and while he had her captured there he leaned his face closer to her sex, his tongue darting out and licking her languidly from her opening all the way up to that small bundle of nerves just at the top. He watched as she shuddered, her eyes rolling back and her mouth opening in a silent moan. That was all it took for him.

The Doctor pushed a finger into her, pumping in and out in quick motions. She was a mess in minutes, his tongue swirling around her clit wetly as she cried his name out over and over again. Then she was gone, her legs clamping around his head as she spasmed. He unwound himself from her, crawling his way back up her body and kissing her softly and sweetly.

"Make love to me, Doctor." He sighed into her mouth as he continued to kiss her, the head of his throbbing member sitting at her wet entrance.

He teased her for a minute before sliding into her slowly, his mouth capturing the moan that she let out and sending shivers down his spine. Once he was fully sheathed within her he let his forehead rest against her own.

"I love you, Rose Marion Smith." He pulled out of her slowly before smashing back into her, hard.

If she had been trying to speak, she lost the words immediately. An incoherent string of text tumbling past her lips in a most ungraceful manner. The doctor held himself up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, the world slowing down for a moment as their eyes met once again. He held her gaze as he pulled nearly all the way out of her and when he didn't immediately push himself back in she whimpered.

He met her hips halfway in a rough thrust, both of them moaning heartily. He began moving at a slow pace, sliding completely out of her before pushing all the way back in. It didn't take long before his pace became quicker, harder. The room filled with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh and their loud moans and sighs.

The Doctor became more frantic in his movements, "Rose, I'm gonna-" he panted heavily as he slid one of his hands between their bodies, his fingers immediately finding her clit and rubbing it in quick deliberate circles, "Rose, Please."

Rose moaned heartily beneath him at his ministrations, and then suddenly he knew she was seeing stars. Her back arched upwards, her walls convulsing around his length as she cried out loud. He pumped in and out of her a few more times before finally peaking, a hot white light burning his retinas as he fell on top of her and wrapped her up tightly in his arms, his hips thrusting lightly as he rode out his orgasm.

Her cooing was the first thing he heard after the ringing in his ears subsided, "I love you, Doctor. I love you, My John Smith.

* * *

**Read & Review! I need to know how I'm doing. ~Ciao**


	3. Golden

**Author's note: I am so sorry that this took so long. I haven't written anything this hefty in awhile. It's close to 4000 words, so be prepared. Also, it's AU and gets a little spicy near the end, but I tried to keep it mostly light and sweet. I also want to take a moment to thank anyone who reviewed, I took a lot of what was said into consideration and tried to change it in this new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

John Smith heaved a hefty sigh, his whole body sagging with the weight that lifted off his shoulder from the breath that he let out. He didn't want to be out tonight. Reinette had finally up and left him not too long ago and as much as Jack had kept saying that a "good ol' party" would lift his spirits, he had yet to see results.

He ran a hand roughly through his hair, his other hand tapping against his shaking knee nervously.

"Ey! Doctor, you gotta calm down. We're out to have fun! It's my bachelor party! Lighten up!" Jack slung an arm around his shoulder, pulling him against his side as he playfully rubbed his knuckles across the top of Johns' head.

John shrugged him off, "Oi! Watch the hair and quit calling me Doctor, I'm not a Doctor yet."

"Technicalities! Anyways, did you hear a word of what I said earlier?"

His brown eyes flitted nervously about the cabin of the limo they were sitting in, his hands straightening out his blue suit then reaching up to keep his glasses from sliding down his nose, "Well.." he drew out the vowel longer than necessary.

"Aaaaaw, John, c'mon." Jack turned his body towards the other mans, "Look, we're going to meet some of Mick's friends from work. He says he's bringing a bunch of great looking gals with him, I bet you might just hit it off with one of them and forget all about what's her face. Oh! See! I can't even remember her name, that's how unimportant she is."

John felt a slight tug of a smile at the corner of his mouth and Jack picked up on it instantly, "See, there you are! Now let's bring out that gorgeous smile of yours and woo some ladies!" he slapped his hands on his knees as the limo door opened.

The club was loud and dark, but everything got a little bit better when they made their way to the private section. Jack had his arms held wide as he pulled Mickey in for a tight hug.

"Micks! I brought the Doc, now show us to the ladies!"

Mickey laughed heartily, "They're not quite here yet, Rose said they would be just a 'mo. You know how girls are." He fell back into the booth, his arms resting on the back.

Jack laughed as he sat down, sliding in to make room for John, "You should have been there while I was trying to get this one out of the house." He jammed a thumb in his best friends' direction, "Kept giving me pansy excuses about it being a Swayze night."

"What were you gonna do? Watch dirty dancing for 30 hours straight?"

"Oi! There is nothing wrong with Dirty Dancing." John blushed as he fell into the seat beside Jack.

He fell out of the loop for a while, the other two talking heatedly about something or the other as he stared at club around him. He saw people in love, people trying to just get a quick fuck, girls falling all over each other as they made their way to the loo, but that all fell away when he saw her.

She was all golden and beautiful. Her blonde hair hung in soft curls around her face, her short gold dress hugging her curves. He watched as one of her delicate hands moved to raise one of the falling straps back up, her fingers dainty. His eyes trailed up from her shoulder to meet her eyes. Even in the club he could make out the beautiful whisky color and he felt a shiver run down his spine.

Her eyes felt like home, like a warm cuppa after a long day at work or a hot shower when nothing was going right. All of time could have stopped and he wouldn't have cared if he spent the rest of forever looking into only those eyes.

John jolted, taking in a quick breath when a hand flashed in front of his face, "That's the second time tonight, Doc."

His brown eyes turned to glare at Jack, but he was interrupted when the blonde beauty was suddenly at their table.

"Rose!" Mickey leapt up from his seat, pulling the blonde woman into a tight hug before giving her quick peck, "I see you brought Martha and Donna!" he stepped to the side, facing the booth.

"Right, so, this is Rose Tyler, the red head is Donna Noble, and this beautiful dream of a girl right here is Martha Jones." Mickey kissed the back of her hands and Jack laughed loudly as he watched all the girls roll their eyes

John felt a blush rise up his neck when Roses' eyes met his, her voice came out like a beautiful bell, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Their eyes never left each other's as Mickey introduced them, "Rose, this is the Doctor."

"Hello, Doctor." He felt his heart pound quickly in his chest as he rose from his seat, one of his hands extending to her as the other made its home in his pocket. A smirk made its way across his face. He wondered, absently, why he had never met her before. He had heard Mickey talk about her often, but he must have been too daft and wrapped up in Reinette to even notice or care. He was regretting that now.

Her hand fit perfectly in his, like they were made to be there. He brought it up to his mouth, his eyes never leaving her gaze as he brushed his lips gently across the skin on the back. He let her slip her hand gently out of his grasp.

"Hello Rose Tyler, care for a drink?" he felt his tongue touch the back of his teeth, his eyes hooded as he offered his elbow.

"That's the Doctor we love!" Jack slapped him on the back, causing him to stumble a little, "How's about we all hit the bar?"

Jack draped his arms across Martha and Donnas' shoulders', turning them towards the bar. John felt his eyes begin to roll before he realized that Rose was still staring at him. He cleared his throat, "R-right, so, where were we?"

"I believe you were escorting me to the bar and telling me more about yourself, Doctor." She winked at him, her hand wrapping around his previously offered arm.

"Oh! Right! How could I be so daft?" he pulled her though the crowd to the bar, her hand never leaving his arm.

"What will you be having, Mrs. Tyler?" his brown eyes found her beautiful whiskey orbs, a question hidden within his question.

"Oi! Mrs. Tyler is my mum, you can just call me Rose and this _Miss Tyler_ will have a white gummy bear."

John raised an eyebrow, "Wha's tha'?"

"Nothing short of delicious." She said that last word slowly, making him shiver.

"Right!" he tore his eyes from hers with great effort, moving to quickly order their drinks so he could find himself back in her presence once again.

John drummed his fingers nervously on the bar, startled momentarily when he found Jack at his elbow, "Nervous Smithy?"

He rolled his eyes, his teeth wearing nervously at his bottom lip, "Maybe just a wee bit."

"She's gorgeous, that Rose. Made a pass at her a few times myself," John cut his eyes to his friend, narrowing his infinitesimally, "She turned me down every time though. She's smart, that's what makes her one of my best friends."

"Oi!" John elbowed him in the side.

"Hey! I'm allowed to have more than just one best friend. Anyways, that's beside the point. I came over to tell you that Rosie isn't just a one-night, rebound fuck. You hurt her, I'll kill you. I've kept her away from you until now because of Reinette, but tonight made a perfect night for me to play match-maker. So, do me a favor?" he stared at Jack, eyes open , as the man put a hand on his shoulder, "Take it slow."

John nodded slowly. He didn't even know if this girl wanted anything more than to be mates, but what Jack asked of him was easy to agree to. Rose was beautiful and he was pretty sure he'd hurt himself before Jack even got the chance to if he brought any sort of sadness to those beautiful eyes.

Jack gripped his shoulder for a second, giving him a curt nod and a salute before walking away. John sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before turning around to find the drinks in front of him and money already on the counter, Jack must have paid. He quickly picked up the drinks, nodding his head at the bartender as he turned and made his way back to that beautiful, golden girl.

Problem was, someone had made their way to her first.

The tall man was flirting unabashedly, his hand caressing her hand or her arm every now and again. John took solace in the fact that she shrunk away from him every time, a small smile barely spread across her pretty face.

He straightened himself out trying his best to make sure that his suit was all in place as he made his way back.

"And let me tell you, you've haven't seen beautiful until you've seen the sunset on a beach in Cozumel. The warm sand between your toes, another person's hand clasped in yours-" The tall mans' fingers moved to trace across the back of her hand.

John took this chance to reach around her and set her drink down, his free hand now moving to her waist as he ghosted his lips across her cheek, "Hello love, d'ya miss me?"

He felt her smile as he pulled away, his eyes moving over to the other man as he began to speak, "Hey buddy, the lady and I were talking."

Rose broke the fight up before it even started, "Oh! 'm so sorry! Ben, this is my boyfriend, The Doctor."

"Oh yeah, Doctor Who?"

John held his hand out, "Doctor John Smith, pleasure is all mine."

The man sneered, making an indignant noise before walking away. Rose laughed beside him, her body shaking against his, "How rude! Didja see his face when I told him you were my boyfriend!?"

He found her laugh infectious, his own laughter bubbling up and out of his mouth. It was several moments before they stopped, both bending at the waist and tears stinging at their eyes.

They looked up at each other, breathless, big smiles pulling at both of their mouths. Rose was the first to speak and break the silence between them, "I never said thank you."

He took a quick drink from his glass, his mouth puckering at how sour it was, "No need, a blind man could see that you weren't even remotely interested." He sat the drink down on the high table, positioning himself so he was now standing in front of her, his hand still wrapped around the cold glass to help keep him anchored and to stop him from floating away on her smile.

Rose let out a tinkling laugh at his face, "I should have told you it was sour." She grabbed the cherry out from the top of her murky white drink, popping the succulent fruit into her mouth, stem and all. When she retrieved the stem not a few breaths later there was a knot tied in it and a cheeky smile on her face.

"Dare ya."

John felt his breath hitch as he tried to rip his eyes away from her own, finding it nearly impossible even as he was trying to grab the cherry from his own glass. Her fingers reached across the table, grabbing the cherry for him and lifting it to press it against his lips. He parted them lightly, allowing her to push the fruit into his mouth, letting his tongue graze her finger a bit before he closed his lips, her hand retracting back to her drink.

He ate the cherry quickly, his teeth holding onto the stem as he swallowed. He worked his mouth for a moment, swirling his tongue to twist the stem in on itself. He pulled it out of his mouth, using his teeth to help tighten the knot. He flashed a brilliant smile as he let the stem fall to the table, "Set and match."

Roses' answering smile was brilliant, like the sun first thing in the morning, "So, tell more about yourself, Doctor."

John cleared his throat nervously, talking about him was never easy or fun, "Well," he drew out the vowel, "I have my Masters in Atmospheric, Oceanic and Planetary Physics and I'm about to have my Doctorate in Oncology." He pulled at his ear, his eyes never leaving her curious gaze, "I lived in Sevenoaks until I was ten, then I moved to Brentwood where I met Jack. The rest is history. What about you, Rose Tyler?"

Her whiskey eyes changed colors as the lights from the dance floor stroked across her face, making her virtually unreadable, "'M not quite as exciting as you are. I have a Masters in Psychology and I work over at the Children's Hospital. Working on getting my Doctorate, but you know what they say about blondes."

"Well, yeah, but I hardly think that applies to you. I've barely known you two hours, but I can already tell you're the full package." John suddenly found his glass very interesting; his eyes locking onto the moisture rolling down its sides. He could almost hear her smile.

"What's tha?"

"Oh you know, smart, gorgeous and caring." He chanced a look at her eyes and was glad he had, her gaze was heated. She quickly downed the rest of her drink, her hand grasping his across the table quickly.

"Finish your drink, space boy, and let's dance."

He felt his adams apple bob as he swallowed hard, his hand moving mechanically to pick up his drink and throw it back. The glass hit the table with an audible clink as he nervously tried to wipe the moisture away from his palm and onto his blue trousers.

He let her guide him to the dance floor and through the throngs of people until they were standing almost in the middle. She turned to him then, shimmering under the lights as her hand slid up his chest and to his neck, her fingers digging into his skin as she pulled herself against him. John put a hand on her waist and the other at the small of her back as she rolled her body against him to the beat of the music.

They moved together in tandem to the song, his eyes trailing her body before coming back up to her eyes. Her lids were heavy, her pupils dilated. She had her bottom lip pulled between her teeth and god how he wished it was his teeth tugging at that lip. He didn't have to wish for long though. Rose pulled his face down to meet hers in a rough kiss, their teeth clacking together roughly. They both pulled back with a hiss, eyes meeting again as they laughed before moving in for the kiss more slowly, mouths still curved into coy smiles.

Their mouths fit together like two perfect pieces of a puzzle, like they had been made for one another. John groaned as she raked her hands through his hair, her mouth opening to swallow the noise hungrily while her tongue darted out to caress his.

After several long moments they both pulled back breathlessly, eyes locked on one another. She was the first to speak, "Wanna get outta here?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It didn't take much for them to sneak their way out of the club that neither of them had wanted to be at in the first place. During a long cab ride, with a rather awkward cabbie, Rose had divulged to him that she had also recently gotten out of a very serious relationship with a man who, in his opinion, was absolutely rotten.

He'd held her hand in his own, rubbing soft gentle circles into it with his thumb as they climbed the stairs to his flat in silence. He hadn't had another woman in his place since Reinette had moved out weeks ago and it was making him a little nervous. Not bad nervous, good nervous. He had butterflies, he was elated.

John felt a smile twitch onto his face as he unlocked his flat and pushed open the heavy wooden door, "Welcome to my home, Rose Tyler."

Her heels clacked softly on the floor as he watched her walk into the flat, taking her coat from her and hanging it next to his own on the coat rack. He found his eyes trailing her movements none to subtly, flicking back and forth to the sway of her hips.

"Pretty nice digs you got, Doctor. I should have known though, what with you being a Doctor and all." She clasped her hands behind her back, spinning around to flash him a brilliant tongue-to-teeth smile.

"Ah, yes, well." He rubbed his hand over the back of his neck nervously, "Would you like a cuppa, maybe?"

He changed the subject quickly, trying to draw attention away from his wealth. He didn't like talking about it, considering that's what drew Reinette to him in the first place, "I've got lots of wonderful teas in the kitchen. Maybe you'd like some Chamomile? Earl grey? A little bit of Jasmine?"

He moved past her quickly, but was abruptly stopped by a hand on his wrist. She had him spun around and against the wall in seconds, her mouth crashing against his hard. He felt his mind blank, nothing but the sensation of her lips keeping him tethered to the ground.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tight against him as he began to respond in kind. He captured her bottom lip between his teeth, rolling his hips against her own and relishing in the soft sigh that fell out of her mouth. His hands slid up her body, tracing over all her peaks and valleys and memorizing them with his hands. He wanted to spend hours learning all her dips and curves, lavishing them and loving them.

He threw his head back, gasping for air, his breath hitching as Roses' lips made purchase on his neck. She left open mouth kisses here and there, her tongue lavishing his hot skin while her hands slowly undid his tie.

"Where's your room?" her breath fanned over his neck sending shivers down his spine.

John ran his hands down her back and over her ass before stopping at her thighs and lifting her, her legs wrapping around his waist as she continued her ministrations on his neck and tossed the tie to the side.

It was a short walk to his room, his shaky legs carrying him as quickly as they could with the things that Rose was doing to him. He laid her in the bed slowly, crawling over her and meeting her lips softly. Leaning down onto his elbows he kissed at her nose, forehead, cheek, chin, eyes, anywhere that his lips could reach. One of his hands moved to slide the zipper that was on the front of her dress down, the soft noise mixing in with their panting breaths and her audible sighs. His lips moved to follow the zippers path, kissing the skin as it was exposed to him. When he finally reached the bottom he leaned back up, his hand gently pushing the fabric aside to expose her body, naked aside from the small black knickers she was wearing.

His eyes trailed back up to meet her whiskey orbs, "You're absolutely beautiful, Rose Tyler."

A soft sigh fell from Roses' lips as she reached her hands up to cup his face, "John.."

He turned his face, laying soft kisses on her palm and down her arm, stopping to suck at the soft crook of her elbow for a moment before continuing on up. His lips brushed her shoulder, her neck, her clavicle, before finally coming to a stop at one of her pert breasts, the nipple beading as he breathed softly against it. He quickly took her into his mouth, his other hand kneading softly at her opposite breast as she arched into him, a hearty moan ripping its way out of her throat.

His breath hitched in his throat as her hands wound into his hair, scraping his scalp lightly as she tugged at the tresses. He groaned against her breast, a low rumble that started in his chest and bubbled its way out of his mouth. He pulled away, breathing deeply before laying quick kisses down her body. He moved from the bed, his hands wrapping around her legs and pulling her so her hips rested on the edge as he fell to his knees in front of her.

She was leaning up, her dress pooled around her elbows, he moved to help her out of it quickly, hooking her panties and pulling them off along the way. He watched as a blush crawled up her face as she lay naked before him, the moonlight from his window casting a heavenly glow on her skin. He leaned down, pushing her legs apart and trailing kisses from her knee to the inside of her thigh, stopping when he reached her center.

John lightly nosed her folds before licking her languidly, his tongue starting from her moist sex and trailing up to circle her clit. Her hips rocked up, a loud cry tumbling from her mouth and echoing through the room. A fever came over him, heat pooling hot and low as he began his task with more fervor. His arms hooked under her legs, his hands gripping her thighs and keeping them spread as he pushed his tongue in and out of her hot core, moving every now and again to suck and nip at her bundle of nerves heatedly.

She was squirming under him, soft mewls and moans falling past her lightly glossed lips at his ministrations. Her hands threaded through his hair, scraping his at his scalp and massaging at his neck.

"John, I'm-" he began lapping at her quickly and with more pressure, a groan falling past his mouth when she finally came undone, her body shaking and legs clamping around his head.

When she finally came down from her high and he'd lapped up every bit of the juices she had spilled into his mouth he kissed his way up her body before finally meeting her mouth in a tender kiss. Her lips moved weakly against his as she reached up and wrapped a shaky arm around his neck, her other trailing to undo his fly.

John pushed away from her quickly, "No! I mean," he cleared his throat, "We can't. I don't – I don't want to ruin this." He motioned a hand between them, "Whatever this is."

Her eyes were wide with hurt for a moment before crinkling into a delighted smolder, a tongue-in-teeth smile plastering across her face, "Yeah."

He let out a startled cry as she pulled him harshly into the bed, her naked form curling against his body, "I think I could get used to this. Maybe next time we can have a proper date, ya? Fish and chips maybe?" She winked up at him lazily, her eyes hooded.

A soft smile came across his face, "You are absolutely fantastic, Rose Tyler."

John had fallen asleep not moments later to the soft rise and fall of Roses' chest, both of them content and happy for the first time in a long while.

* * *

**Read & Review! XOXOXO**


	4. Cry

**Authors note: This is really dark and really short and I am so sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing aside from the plot.**

* * *

He woke up gasping and reaching out, his arms trying to make purchase around a small, lithe frame that would mold so perfectly against his own. A strangled cry ripping its way out of his mouth as he sobbed and heaved so hard that he had to crawl out of bed and empty what little content he had in his stomach into the loo.

He used to wonder how people slept after losing people they so dearly loved, but it wasn't the sleeping that was hard. It was the waking, forgetting for a moment that anything had even happened and thinking about seeing that person first thing in the morning. It was the dreaming and seeing their smile, their eyes crinkling at the corner and a flash of pink touching teeth. It was stirring from a dream that was so real that you could touch and taste the person and then waking to find that they were not within your reach and that they would never be within your reach again.

It wasn't the sleeping that was hard, because in dreams you could hear their laugh again, you could see their smile and trace their skin. It was the waking up that was hard, forgetting for one moment that you had every lost anything so dear, then suddenly remember that it had all been ripped away from you in the same instant.

In the days that had followed her death he hadn't wanted to sleep for days, afraid that if he did he would miss her walking through the door or making a cuppa in the kitchen. After three days had past and she never appeared he finally collapsed into tears on their closet floor, her clothes strewn everywhere from a fit of rage he had had at her sudden passing.

It was suddenly the little things he was appreciating, her tongue-in-teeth grin, the way her hand would fit so perfectly in his own, how she walked and how she talked and how she laughed and how she _lived_. It was every breath that fell past her lips and every sound that came from her mouth, it was her eyes when they twinkled with anger and fear and love and curiosity.

He regretted every day he had spent before he kissed her on that beach on that day. He regretted not kissing her every time they made it out alive, he regretted not wrapping her up in his arms every moment he had the chance and he regretted not telling her he loved her sooner than he had.

He knew that when he met her, on that fateful day in the basement of Henriks' and again in her flat the next day, that he was meant to love her until she drew her very last breath. He just never thought it would be so soon. He thought he would have every day of the rest of his life to shower her with love after that day on the beach, but nothing had ever gone right for them. How could he have been so daft, so naïve?

He stumbled his way from the bathroom, his clammy skin flushed with a cold sweat the left goose bumps in its wake, to the closet. He curled his hands around one of her favorite shirts, the first shirt she had kissed him in (though inadvertently), ripping it from the hanger that it draped from and pressed it to his tear streaked fast. He sobbed, a hard gut-wrenching noise that left his throat aching.

How could he be so naïve.


End file.
